


Rapture

by Elefwin



Category: Sengoku Basara
Genre: Gakuen BASARA, Gen, Humor, Mindfuck, UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-23
Updated: 2011-04-23
Packaged: 2017-10-18 14:14:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/189730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elefwin/pseuds/Elefwin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Мицухидэ заскучал... (с)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rapture

   Катакура Коджуро страдал. Сидел под стеночкой, невидящим взором глядя на любимые грядки, и страдал. Ему было стыдно. Он, Коджуро, в который раз подвёл Датэ Масамунэ. Масамунэ-сама был так щедр, разделив с ним свою трапезу! Так великодушен, простив его непозволительную слабость! А он... Коджуро уткнулся лицом в колени: даже на грядки он – о позор! – теперь не мог спокойно смотреть...  
   ...И не увидел, как на те же самые грядки озабоченно заглядывается кое-кто ещё. Опомнился он только когда над ухом мелодично позвенели и вежливо кашлянули.  
   – Акэти-сэнсэй, – буркнул Коджуро. – Чем обязан?  
   Штатный врач ему не нравился. Если бы на загривке у Коджуро росла шерсть, при виде Акэти-сэнсэя она вставала бы дыбом. А так – просто кулаки чесались. Акэти Мицухидэ-сэнсэй с острой, как скальпель, улыбочкой, скользкий и колкий. Посмотреть на спортивные состязания сэнсэй приходил с большой пачкой бумажных салфеток – для себя и для впечатлительных студенток, на всякий случай. Медпункт Коджуро обходил стороной, от греха подальше, и никак не ждал увидеть _это_ у себя на огороде.  
   – Ах, Катакура-кун. Я не знал, что вы уже собрали урожай.  
   – Ну... – пока не случилась большая перемена, Коджуро и сам не знал, что так выйдет.  
   – У вас рос замечательный дайкон. Что вы с ним сделали?  
   Коджуро встал: с такими лучше разговаривать лицом к лицу.  
   – На кухне наш замечательный дайкон.  
   – Весь?! – голос у сэнсэя сорвался, резанул по ушам. Белый халат был измят и сидел криво, белые волосы растрепались... Плохо сегодня выглядел Акэти Мицухидэ.  
   – Шли бы вы, сэнсэй, – осторожно сказал Коджуро. – Отдохнули бы. А дайкона вам Ицки потом даст...  
   – Ой, не стоит, Катакура-кун, – Мицухидэ доверительно взял его за грудки. – Я же могу не удержаться и, х-ха, повторить такой удачный эксперимент!  
   – Какой эксперимент? – взвыл Коджуро, отцепляя от себя хихикающего Мицухидэ. – Вы что, напились?!  
   – Я не напился, я наелся... Дайкон, – простонал Мицухидэ. – Кусок свежего дайкона. Катакура-кун, я тебя прошу... – Ноги у него подкосились, сэнсэй хлопнулся на колени и посмотрел на Коджуро снизу вверх безумными глазами. – Умоляю.  
   И тут, посреди огорода, в нелепейшей позе, Коджуро осенило.  
   – Какой, – повторил он, встряхнув сэнсэя за руки, – такой эксперимент?  
   Мицухидэ с трудом отвёл взгляд от пряжки катакуриного ремня, но сфокусировать глаза на чём-то ещё уже не смог. И дышалось ему тоже с большим трудом.  
   – Вы же сами ели... это печенье.  
   Озарение обернулось ослепительной, до слёз из глаз, вспышкой.  
   – Так это вы!!!  
   – Я, – сознался Мицухидэ.  
   И Коджуро двинул ему в челюсть – только хрустнуло.

   Стоя над простёртым на грядках телом, Коджуро снова страдал. Душа его требовала отмщенья или хотя бы выволочь эту с... этого типа за волосы с огорода вон. Сердцем же он чуял, что оставлять этого типа без присмотра в таком состоянии никак нельзя: жертвы будут. И совсем уж тёмный внутренний голос шептал, что не дай боги ему – за волосы-то – ещё понравится... Коджуро тяжко вздохнул и потащил недоброго доктора в сарай.

   После второго ковша воды в лицо Акэти-сэнсэй очнулся, больше огорчился пятнам на рубашке, чем расцветающему во всю щёку синяку, и откинулся обратно на мешки с удобрениями. Его потряхивало, цепочки на руках вразнобой звенели. Коджуро решил, что хуже не будет, и немедленно выдал сэнсэю дайкон. А ножа не выдал, от греха подальше.  
   Катакура Коджуро по праву считал себя человеком не робкого десятка. Поэтому, увидев, как Акэти Мицухидэ обеими руками страстно обвивает корень дайкона и угрызает его как есть, с куска, он, Коджуро, просто отвернулся и спокойно пошёл взять дайкона и себе. Недрогнувшей рукой дайкон почистил, под сочный хруст за спиной аккуратно нарезал, закусил. И никогда, никому не...  
   – Вот спасибо, Катакура-кун, – сладко вздохнул Акэти-сэнсэй, и Коджуро поперхнулся. Откашлялся, обернулся: Мицухидэ протягивал ему зелёный дайконий хвостик и смотрел, зараза, с пониманием. – Ещё?  
   И опять Коджуро пришлось проявить твёрдость духа: отложить нож и вежливо заткнуть сэнсэю рот ломтем дайкона. И сделать вид, что языка, благодарно лизнувшего пальцы, не заметил.  
   – Что за гадость вы заварили...  
   – Почему гадость? – Акэти удобно устроился на мешках, и Коджуро понял, что влип сильно и надолго. – Оригинальный и практически безвредный лёгкий стимулятор. Всё естественно, легально... и вкусно.  
   Лёгкий? _Лёгкий_?! Если Коджуро от горсти треклятого печенья такого едва не наворотил, сколько же надо было сожрать, чтобы средь бела дня на людей кидаться?  
   – Вы сколько съели?  
   – Четыре, – скромно потупился Мицухидэ. – Не стоило, но Ицки-тян так печёт!..  
   Тут-то Коджуро и стало по-настоящему плохо. Свет в глазах померк, а когда вновь зажёгся, Катакура обнаружил, что держит Мицухидэ за горло – с шипованным ошейником вместе – и тихо-спокойно говорит, что если с Датэ Масамунэ хоть что-то плохое случится... А Мицухидэ смотрит глазами, широко распахнутыми от удивления и чего-то ещё... За _что-то_ Коджуро его и отпустил, и руки вытер.  
   – Датэ Масамунэ, – сказал Мицухидэ, – может есть это печенье на завтрак, обед и ужин, и ничего ему не будет. О, Датэ Масамунэ...  
   Вот за это Коджуро его, признаться, и не выносил. Ещё на первом курсе Масамунэ умудрился распороть руку до локтя, пришлось накладывать швы. Акэти-сэнсэй при виде залитого кровью скалящегося Датэ только что не облизнулся... и Катакуру в медпункт не пустил.  
   Коджуро как сейчас помнил очень бледного, но весёлого Масамунэ и Акэти Мицухидэ с улыбкой сытого удава. Пациента он придерживал за плечи: того покачивало. Коджуро совсем не осторожно выдрал Масамунэ из докторских загребущих рук и очень быстро ушёл... Вернулся он, когда сняли бинты, и устроил Акэти скандал. Зараза-доктор улыбался невинно, предлагал смерить Коджуро давление и обещал, что до свадьбы... хорошо, до следующего триместра всё заживёт и следа не останется. И не соврал. Ну, пофорсил Датэ Масамунэ интересным шрамом в виде зигзага молнии, большое дело.  
   То ли Масамунэ стал осторожнее, то ли Коджуро так хорошо овладел навыками первой помощи, а в медпункте в одиночестве наследник клана Датэ больше не оказывался. Акэти-сэнсэй тихо восхищался издали и надежды не терял.  
   – Не увлекайтесь, сэнсэй!  
   – Да. Этот состав, Катакура-кун, стимулирует подавленные, кхм, творческие импульсы. А Датэ Масамунэ – юноша непосредственный, к рефлексии не склонный...  
   За "юношу непосредственного" хотелось опять набить сэнсэю морду, но не согласиться Коджуро не мог: чего-чего, а творческих импульсов Датэ с роду не подавлял. Он вспомнил, как вся бейсбольная команда, упахавшись на огороде, поскакала за капитаном на тренировку, и расслабился. Масамунэ-сама – он такой: несгибаемый дух, чистое сердце и сплошной энтузиазм... В отличие от некоторых.  
   – А при чём тут дайкон?  
   – А дайкон, Катакура-кун, помогает при интоксикации в редких тяжёлых случаях, – развёл руками случай редкий и тяжёлый. – У тебя не осталось?

   Когда закончился дайкон, а с ним и приличные поводы сидеть в сарае, Акэти-сэнсэй отряхнул свой давно уже не белый халат, завесил битую половину лица волосами и собирался откланяться, но не мог не спросить:  
   – Катакура-кун... А как боролся с симптомами ты?  
   И очень усталый Катакура отчего-то ему рассказал. Акэти в немом восхищении посмотрел на убранные и перекопанные грядки, а Коджуро тоскливо подумал, что если перед ним опять станут на колени, придётся всё же стукнуть...  
   Не пришлось. Акэти проморгался, поклонился и наконец-то, наконец-то пошёл вон, только заметив с порога:  
   – Какая жалость, что наш директор не любит сладкого!

   Директор Ода Нобунага у себя в кабинете наслаждался послеобеденным покоем. На столе у директора лежал отчёт о творящихся в Академии безобразиях. Нобунага шевелил бровями, хмыкал и что-то подсчитывал на полях. _Под_ столом, положив голову директору на колени, сидел счастливый Мори Ранмару. Он как раз сладкое очень любил и вкусных печенек сгрыз двойную порцию: свою и директорскую.  
   Приходила Но-химэ-сама, поглядела на уплетавшего за обе щеки Ранмару, и лицо у неё сделалось кислое-кислое.  
   – Опять ты объешься, Ранмару-кун, – строго сказала она, глядя почему-то на Нобунагу-сама, и ушла к себе.  
   А Ранмару не объелся! А под столом сидеть ему Нобунага-сама разрешил. Чтоб был под рукой. Тяжёлая тёплая рука лежала у него на голове, рассеяно ерошила волосы и почёсывала за ухом. Ранмару пригрелся и задремал, и снилось ему, что подхватило его сильным осенним ветром и унесло выше крыши, и ловит его в небе не то Касуга-сэмпай, не то Но-химэ-сама, а он ей и говорит: не сердитесь, мол, ваше печенье я не съем...  
   ...С треском распахнулась дверь, опасно дрогнули стёкла, по кабинету пронёсся тот самый сильный ветер, и вошла Но-химэ-сама, прекрасная и грозная. Глаза её сверкали, грудь под строгим пиджаком волновалась, в одной руке госпожа секретарь держала стопку бумаги, а в другой – пистолет. Бумаги полетели Нобунаге на стол, пистолетный же ствол упёрся в лоб.  
   – Эт что такое? – рыкнул директор, внимательно глядя на... на пиджак, да. К правому лацкану пристала ма-аленькая крошка.  
   – Это протоколы собраний студсовета, – сказала Но-химэ. – Гори они синим пламенем.  
   – Хмммм...  
   Две секунды спустя прозвучал первый выстрел. Пять секунд спустя из кабинета пулей вылетел красный до ушей Мори Ранмару. И до вечера героически стоял на страже у двери, всем объясняя, что господин директор жив, здоров и, сами слышите, страшно занят.

   Перестрелка в кабинете директора, впрочем, наделала удивительно мало шума, потому что как раз в это время случилось кое-что гораздо более открытое и не менее захватывающее. Позже, когда спортплощадку откопали... Когда подсчитали случайных жертв и прочий ущерб... _Позже_ в школьной газете это осторожно назвали триумфом обеих атлетик. Устроили триумф учитель физкультуры и руководитель гимнастической секции, так вдруг воспылавшие духом спортивного соперничества, что только дружеский матч смог утолить это пламя. Такеду Шингена печеньем угостил щедрый Юкимура, а Уэсуги Кеншина – Касуга. Сама Касуга съела ровно одну печеньку – убедиться, что сэнсэю будет вкусно и приятно, – и с таким рвением болела за дорогого тренера, что серьёзно пострадали Сарутоби Саскэ и Азаи Нагамаса.  
   Азаи-кун просто лишился чувств, не выдержав такого падения нравов и глумления над приличиями со стороны уважаемых наставников. В медпункт его на руках принесла неожиданно бодрая и сияющая Ичи, которая всё равно упала в обморок... на этот раз от счастья. Акэти-сэнсэй уложил их на соседние койки и смахнул слезу умиления.  
   Истекающего кровью Саскэ на себе приволок Санада Юкимура и в тихом ужасе смотрел, как доктор с трудом (и с удовольствием) останавливает кровотечение, как лежит Саскэ на койке, тихий и бледный, как простыня.  
   – Сэнсэй, он... он поправится, правда? – спросил Юкимура громким шёпотом.  
   – Хмммм. Это зависит, Санада-кун.  
   – Зависит от чего, сэнсэй?  
   – От того, успел ли наш специальный корреспондент записать это, мм, это показательное выступление.  
   – Акэти-сэнсэй! – возмутился Юкимура... и покраснел. От возмущения.  
   Мицухидэ вздохнул.  
   – Санада-кун. Может _показаться_ , что я пытаюсь влезть в чужую личную жизнь...  
   – Может, – согласился честный Юкимура.  
   – Но я должен знать природу и степень тяжести травмы, чтобы правильно помочь твоему товарищу. Документальная съёмка – это лучшее, что у нас есть, Санада-кун.  
   – Простите, сэнсэй! – Юкимура сделался цвета своей банданы и полез в специальный секретный карман Саскэ за камерой.  
   Когда в кадр наконец-то попала Касуга, свечой взмывшая над трибунами с восторженным воплем "Кеншин-сама!", и доктору, и Санаде было уже почти всё равно. Юкимура, в подробностях разглядев мощь и мастерство наставника, ещё зажимал нос салфеткой; Акэти-сэнсэй успел отдышаться и поглядывал на Касугу, Юкимуру и Саскэ с чисто медицинским интересом.  
   – Так. Соберись, Санада Юкимура!  
   – Да!  
   – Вот тебе рецепт. Проследи, чтобы Сарутоби-кун это съел.  
   – Да, сэнсэй!  
   – Когда у вас по расписанию тренировки? – оба помолчали, вспомнив, во что превратилось игровое поле. – Неважно, футбольный клуб себе площадку найдёт... Важно, чтобы Сарутоби-кун тренировался, чем усерднее и чаще, тем лучше.  
   – Но...  
   – Никаких но, Санада-кун. Всё в твоих руках. Если занятия спортом вас слишком утомят, – Акэти-сэнсэй ткнул длинным белым пальцем в рецепт, – повторите.  
   – Так точно, сэнсэй.  
   Саскэ привели в чувство, а когда из-за ширмы выглянула всё-таки разбуженная Ичи, он бежал из медпункта так быстро, что Юкимура едва догнал его на границе школьного парка.  
   – Кровь... Везде кровь, – пролепетала Ичи. – Это всё Ичи виновата...  
   ...И настала ночь.

   Следующее утро в Академии началось хоралом. Розовые персты зари робко тронули вершины гор, верхушки деревьев – и фигуру Мори Мотонари на крыше главного корпуса. Мори протянул заре навстречу руки...  
   Музыка не была ни громкой, ни парадной, она просто накрыла, кажется, весь город с головой. И замерев, где были, все трепетали, затаив дыхание, и смотрели, как Восходит Солнце.  
   Даже директор Ода выглянул из окна с громкоговорителем и пистолетом в руках _после_ того, как закончился первый и единственный правильный восход. А Моточика, по слухам, даже прослезился. Но, говорят, оттого, что одетый не пойми во что Мори нестерпимо сиял в солнечных лучах.  
   Мори потом, конечно, искали, но первым его нашёл преподаватель английского. Поэтому вознесение клубной аппаратуры на крышу и таинственное исчезновение её оттуда согласились признать чудом... при условии, что оно, как настоящее чудо, не повторится.

   Акэти-сэнсэй сделал пометку в медицинской карте Мори Мотонари. Полюбовался роскошной лиловой хризантемой в вазочке. В приоткрытое по случаю хорошей погоды окно донеслось:  
   – Масамунэ-сама! Масамунэ-самааа! Постойте, не ходите в столовую, я вам бенто принёс!  
   – Коджуро..!  
   Акэти-сэнсэй улыбнулся хризантеме: день и правда выдался чудесный.


End file.
